Talk:Campaign 3 - Level 60/@comment-36365793-20181104221505
I managed a 3 star on normal today - this was my strategy. Micah (85), Julia (74), Billie (69), Dawn (75). for the battle you can ignore micah and julia's abilities. you could replace micah and julia with other damage dealers, but micah's replacement should be fast moving so that you can jump your team through the middle of the map without casualties - personally i think she's good for quickly killing the minions with no damage. julia could be replaced with ava, though ava has WAY less damage than her in exchange for an extra stun. Don't deploy julia at the start, deploy dawn, then billie. then micah. kill the first two minions as normal but kite by moving backwards - you don't want to accidentally aggro the dragon early. The dragon's Aggro zone is somewhere just into the corridor immidiatly after the second minion, so don't let your maidens cross that line until you are prepared. Only use billie's ability early - save dawn's. as micah turns the corner up the corridor before the final minion, wait until she's about half way, just as the dragon starts to fire, and have her double back close to the wall on the right side and shoot over the wall to aggro and kill the last minion. jump billie and dawn past the dragon fire to the top of the screen. once the minion is dead you can simply pick up micah and have her hop over the wall, and run up to the dragon and begin attacking. jump billie and dawn to the top side of the screen and chain stun the dragon, then deploy julia next to them. if you time the stuns right, you can get close to 8 seconds of time. hover your mouse over micah and watch the dragon as it will most likely target her. you should know who it will target from when you stun it - ideally when you stun you should aim to interrupt it as it starts it's attack to maximize your stun times. If the dragon does not go down by the time the chain stun is over (it might, it's not very tanky), jump maidens from the extreme top to the extreme bottom, or vice versa, as appropriate to avoid the dragons attacks. despite the animation the dragon's attacks do have an aoe localized around whatever maiden it's attacking, so even if it looks like you'd be dodging into a fire breath, it may be necessary to dodge the actual hurt-box of the firebreath attack. if anyone gets severely wounded and you're close to ending the fight, you can drop them at the start of the map to take them away from the damage - the map layout will keep them busy for a while. you could also pick a maiden up until the end if you're close enough. some notes: 1. for the middle of the map, a fast maiden has better odds at keeping the end zones free (around each corner)and reaching the dragon so you can move your maidens from the back to the front right away without suffering a second attack in confined spaces. 2. the dragon isn't very tanky, so you can sacrifice some damage items for some hp items to help surviveability here, especially with a heavy damage oriented team like the one i ran. 3. the main goal is to kill the first two minions, bait out the 3rd one over the wall, and use micah/a fast maiden to rush the end zone quickly by opening up maiden drop space, and misdirect the first dragon attack. it's easier to avoid casualties by not placing as many maidens early, but having stuns fully charged for when you get there helps. good luck everyone, i hope this helps.